This invention relates to an oil filler extension tube, and more particularly to a formed metal oil filler extension for attachment to the valve cover of an internal combustion engine.
Many current automobile engines provide an oil filler opening in the top surface of the valve lifter cover i.e. rocker arm cover. A removable cap allows oil to be added to the engine via this opening. However, a commonly experienced problem with such arrangements is the oil spillage that occurs when doing so. The inconvenient location of this opening flush with the valve cover inhibits easy addition of oil.